


Дядя Фьюри знает лучше

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, OOC, Parody, Psychology, The evil author, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Так больше продолжаться не может. Вы дезориентируете всю команду и подаёте хреновый пример, совершенно не улучшая положение. И на мой взгляд, решение очевидно. Старк, ты исключен из команды.<br/>— Ник, подожди...<br/>— Ах, да. Ты тоже исключен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Nirvana – Lounge Act. 
> 
> Смесь комиксов и фильма. Шизофреник Старк. Страдающий Роджерс. Интересные факты.  
> Будет тяжело.

Кто бы мог подумать, что работая супергероем, ты все равно не избежишь бумажной работы. Щ.И.Т. требовал отчеты с каждого задания. Это напрягало неимоверно. Одни и те же вопросы, чаще всего одни и те же ответы. Когда, где, с кем, как, успешно или нет. Тони ненавидел это. Именно поэтому он не хотел входить в состав Мстителей официально. Ну, не прям из-за этого. Ему не нравилось отчитываться перед кем-то о чем угодно. Он предпочитал сделать что-нибудь крутое, а потом не пылить об этом.

Крутые ребята не смотрят на взрыв.

Мстители сидели в зале переговоров. На месте Фьюри сейчас сидел Капитан Америка. Ему нужно было собрать со всех Мстителей «исповеди» за неделю. Клинт и Наташа подготовили их первыми, поэтому Капитан ответственно перебирал пять листков с анкетами. Тор тем временем выводил последние буквы на своем листе. Писал он коряво, еще с ошибками, но зато никто не мог сказать, что он не старается. А Халк просто сидел в уголке и болтал с Клинтом о последним задании.

На собрании не хватало только одного. И не сказать, чтобы это _не_ нравилось Капитану. Скорее, наоборот. Было даже какое-то облегчение, но Кэп ругал себя за него, потому что его не должно было быть. И как на зло в комнате все-таки материализовался Железный Человек. Явился — не запылился.

— Ты опять опоздал, Старк, — жестко и недовольно сказал Капитан, не поднимая взгляда с бумаг.  
— А ты опять разнылся, Кэп, — в той же форме ответил Тони, присаживаясь на свободной стул.  
— Ты принес отчеты? У тебя должно быть три ровно, — Капитан поднял голову и посмотрел в упор на миллиардера.  
— У меня были дела, — Тони вздохнул и расправился в кресле, чтобы казаться больше.  
— Старк, это уже не первый раз, — Капитан откинулся на спинку большого кресла на колесиках, которое с необычайным мужеством выдерживало вес суперсолдата. — Каждый раз, когда моя очередь собирать отчеты, ты не приносишь их.  
— Может мне не нравится, что ты сидишь на месте Фьюри. Может ты хреновый начальник, — Старк крутанулся в своём кресле, из-за чего оно чуть было не сломалось от веса брони, и встал, направившись к столу с минералкой.  
— А может просто ты хам, эгоист и лентяй? — Капитан тоже встал со своего места.  
— Да, давай, начинай свою тираду о том, что без костюма я ничего не стою, — закатил глаза миллиардер, отпивая из стакана газированную воду.

Как ни странно, никто в помещении даже не думал обратить на них внимание. Романофф обводила буквы на заполненной анкете, Клинт пытался заставить ручку стоять на столе, а Тор вместе с Халком закрыли уши.

— Если я не могу отжаться двести раз подряд, это не значит, что ты лучше меня, окей? — Тони снисходительно посмотрел на суперсолдата.  
— Я не прошу тебя отжаться, я прошу выполнять требования… — в глазах у Капитана начинал появляться огонь.  
— Фьюри сейчас здесь нет, так что я могу этого не делать, — Старк допил из стакана воду и облизнулся. — И я здесь не по контракту, так что окстись.  
— Да если бы ты был здесь по контракту, я бы давно написал на тебя рапорт, — брови солдата дернулись, чтобы нахмуриться, но Капитан изо всех сил удерживал холодность на лице.  
— Да, как в старые-добрые сороковые, — закивал Старк, издевательски сложив губы в трубочку.  
— Они не добрые. И хватит об этом, — Капитан сложил руки на груди.  
— О рапортах или о сороковых? — Тони поднял бровь и тоже скрестил руки.  
— Обо всем. Ты садишься и прямо сейчас делаешь отчеты. Все три, — Капитан уже развернулся, чтобы подать Старку чистые бланки.  
— Я передам их Пеппер, завтра будут готовы, окей?  
— Нет, ты садишься и делаешь сейчас, — бескомпромиссно и жестко сказал Кэп, подойдя вплотную к Старку, чтобы тот видел их разницу в росте. Хоть это и не получилось, в костюме Старк был даже выше.  
— Старичок, ты извини, но я пришёл сюда просто отметиться и прямо сейчас валю. Сделай тогда сам, — Тони уже сделал два шага к выходу.  
— Имей уважение, Старк! — Капитан развернулся в его сторону и одернул за плечо.  
— Имел я твоё уважение, Кэп, — повторил в той же форме миллиардер.

Наташа, посвистывая, начала собирать все документы и поспешила удалиться с ними.

— Ты самый безответственный и недисциплинированный человек, которого я знаю.  
— А ты самый раздражающий и роботизированный. И заметь, из нас двоих я называюсь Железным Человеком.  
— Старк, ты должен и будешь делать то, что я скажу, нравится тебе это или нет.  
— Заставь меня.


	2. Глава 1

Ника Фьюри было не так уж и легко разозлить. Обычно он обходился колким замечанием или мутным, но мудрым напутствием и уходил в темноту, позволяя глупым людишкам додумываться до того, чего Ник хочет от них. Те обычно наивно полагают, что Фьюри ни при чем. В принципе, в этом вся соль.  
Время шло в относительном спокойствии тихой подготовки к большой катастрофе. Вроде еще одного вторжения хер пойми кого хер пойми откуда, зомби-апокалипсиса или того хуже — войны с русскими.

Но нервы стали подводить неизменного директора Щ.И.Т., когда бог послал ему в испытание шестерых новоиспеченных защитников Земли — Мстителей. По замыслу Инициатива Мстителей должна была быть чем-то вроде туза в рукаве и последней надеждой человечества. Собрать мобильную оперативную группу из сверхлюдей и защищать планету от напастей всяких ублюдков из других галактик. Казалось бы, что может быть проще, не так ли? Но Фьюри понял, что немного переоценил адекватность этих самых сверхлюдей.

Проблемы начались еще на корабле, когда Локи умно манипулировал этими болванами сидя в клетке. А сначала сам Фьюри профукал лучшего стрелка, своего золотого мальчика — Клинта. Дальше это дело перелилось в некоторое напряжение между Романофф и доктором. Потом начались терки между Кэпом и Старком, а Тор подлил масло в огонь, напоминая, что они всего лишь крошечные мелочные людишки, а он - бог. Будто его рогатый братец не напоминал об этом каждые пять минут.

Но дальше все было более-менее лучше, то бишь оперативной, как всегда мечтал директор. Смерть всеми любимого Фила сплотила их, немного пристыдила и воодушевила. Спонтанность, скорость, организованность, легкие инструкции от Кэпа, нелепость противника, дикая везучесть, самопожертвование и (что самое главное) Халк — и рецепт победы готов. Что ж, первый блин всегда комом, но ведь главное результат, так что немного поджаренный Нью-Йорк остался премного благодарен, хоть и много разглагольствовал о том, что спасти человечество можно было и более рачительно.

Но если Фьюри думал, что теперь все пойдет как по маслу — он ошибался. С ними ничего не могло пойти по плану и четко по графику. Когда после небольшого отдыха Мстителей заставили тренироваться вместе на базе организации, чтобы немного сблизить всех, поработать над приемами ближнего боя и получить дальнейшие инструкции, началось испытание для сурового директора. Если Земле, а в особенности _их_ задницам не угрожала смертельная опасность, Мстители и не думали хоть как-то сдружиться. Нет, что вы, вместо этого они начинали мериться силами. Начиная реслингом Халка и Тора, продолжая игрой на точность Клинта и Старка, заканчивая спаррингом Кэпа и Наташи.

Поначалу Фьюри думал, что рано или поздно они додумаются, что необходимо выдумывать стратегию, разрабатывать новые комбо-приемы и контратаки. Доходило до них долго. Ник никогда не любил самоуправление и вообще самодеятельность, но по-другому было никак. Так как каждый член команды считал себя самым умным, а у Старка от жопы отлегло, они начали ругаться насчет того, кто будет главным. Результатом спора стало раздолбанное крыло корабля, которое обошлось Нику в копеечку.

Кое-как их успокоив, директор сказал, что командиром является ни кто иной, как он сам, но в его отсутствие Капитан за главного. Сказать, что Старка это разозлило — промолчать. С тех пор на Роджерса у него натачивался зуб. Саркастичные шуточки, подколки, розыгрыши, а после истерики и его и Стива на весь Щ.И.Т. стали в порядке вещей. Выдержке Капитана можно было позавидовать, но Тони знал, прекрасно знал, что у него есть точка кипения и с каждым разом все хитроумнее и быстрее доводил солдата.

Вскоре это переросло в некое хобби. Большая ссора каждые пару месяцев вошла в обыкновение, на этот раз в их очередных боях без правил пострадал один из работников организации, что Фьюри разозлило не на шутку. Двоих драчунов отправили к директору для дальнейших выяснений. Костюм Железного Человека пришёл в негодность, а на Стиве не было живого места. Наверное, поэтому их драки ни к чему не приводили. Стив бил по старковскому костюму, что переходило лишь в вопрос времени и денег, а Тони бил по телу Стива. И то, и другое у них было в избытке или никак не береглось.

Когда эти двое приперлись в пыли, синяках, ссадинах и запекшейся крови, Фьюри был в не себя. Это было ясно по каждому его жесту, взгляду единственного глаза и даже дыхании. Он и не пытался это скрыть, даже старался выглядеть наиболее устрашающе. Старк его не боялся, но очень не любил, когда его начинал кто-то лечить, поэтому отчитываться был не намерен. А Капитан никогда не любил оказываться на ковре перед начальством, к тому же сам прекрасно понимал, что опять поддался на провокации Старка, как круглый дурак.

— Я даже не собираюсь разбираться, кто начал первый, — угрожающе заговорил Ник, — мне все равно. Я хочу знать, когда это все закончится.  
— Я не виноват, это всё этот Капитан-Истерика! — воскликнул Старк, указав на Капитана.  
— Не смей вешать на меня всех собак, козел! — огрызнулся Роджерс.  
— Молчать! — разразился директор, ударив кулаком по столу.

Честно говоря, стало не то чтобы страшно, но не по себе. Конечно, никто не спорил, что и Старк и Роджерс сильнее его, просто от Фьюри прямо-таки чувствовалась власть, доминирующая, заставляющая встать к стенке и вытянуться по струнке. Директор медленно поднялся с большого кожаного кресла, скользя пальцами по поверхности стола и оперся на них.

— Мне до чертиков надоели ваши разборки. Из всех вы самые проблемные. Все уже успокоились, но вы выбешиваете меня уже слишком часто.

Директор вдруг взял пульт со стола и включил один из мониторов. На экране Тор играл с Халком в ладоши. Халк смеялся. Его нужно было чем-то занять и успокоить, а у Тора это довольно неплохо получалось. Ему нравилось возиться с зеленым великаном, а еще асгардец был единственным, кто мог противостоять Халку. Так что эти два здоровяка неплохо поладили.

— Посмотрите, — Фьюри с пеной изо рта указал на экран. — Да у меня сейчас ебальник треснет от умиления.

Стив и Тони с напряжением смотрели на экран лишь для того, чтобы не встретиться глазами с Фьюри. Через некоторое время он нажал на кнопку и на экране появились Наташа и Клинт. Они находились на запасной тренировочной площадке. Некий большой ринг, куда выпускали роботов и прочих запрограммированных врагов, которых можно бить, рвать, поджигать, кусать и расстреливать всласть. Даже Ник иногда там появлялся, чтобы выпустить пар.

— Вы видите? Абсолютная синхронизация, они прикрывают друг друга, спина к спине. Четкая, слаженная работа. Они справляются с восьмидесятью тренировочными роботами за двадцать три секунды.

Ник выключил экран и повернулся, поэтому Стиву и Тони прошлось посмотреть на него. Это было тяжело.

— Они умрут за Щ.И.Т. и убьют друг за друга, — сказал директор, нисколько не сомневаясь в своих словах. — Я не прошу от вас этого. Я прошу хотя бы испытывать к друг другу уважение.

Железный Человек и Капитан Америка переглянулись с насмешливым отвращением.

— Вы ведете себя как дети. Знаете… вот если бы мы были семьей, то в первую очередь я на табуретку перед гостями поставил Брюса, а вас представил как приемных, причем нелюбимых, — уверенно проговорил Ник.

Старк тер указательный палец, а Кэп смотрел в пол, закусив щеку изнутри.

— Старк, — резко сказал Фьюри, что Тони даже вздрогнул. — Какого ты вечно докапываешься к нему? Ты же знаешь, что он не может не ответить. Кэп лидер, и он слишком кичливый для этого. Может ему еще косички отрастить, чтобы ты за них дергал?

Железный Человек поджал губы и не смел поднять глаза.

— А ты, — Ник повернул голову, обратившись к Кэпу. — Зачем ты обращаешь на него внимание, он же идиот. Ему только и надо тебя позлить. А ты ведешься, как придурок. Ты Капитан Америка, мать её, какой из тебя солдат, если тебя можно вывести на эмоции на раз-два.

Роджерс возмутился не меньше Тони. Но слова принял ближе к сердцу, чем он.

— Так больше продолжаться не может. Вы дезориентируете всю команду и подаёте хреновый пример, совершенно не улучшая положение, — Фьюри сел обратно в кресло и тыкал пальцем в стол. — И на мой взгляд, решение очевидно. Старк, ты исключен из команды.  
— Что?! — взбунтовался Тони. — Я ничего не сделал!  
— Ник, подожди, не руби с горяча, мы оба учинили беспорядок, и я это понимаю, но всё-таки… — неожиданно начал Роджерс.  
— Ах, да, — кивнул директор. — Ты тоже исключен.  
— За что? — захлопал глазами Капитан.  
— Из-за тебя мне приходится отказываться от ценного члена команды и главного спонсора, — Фьюри указал рукой на Старка. — А еще вы достали меня, мои аплодисменты.

Ник за долгое время первый раз улыбнулся, но эта улыбка ничуть не радовала. Вдруг из маленькой колонки в столе раздался женский голос, который сообщил, что Халк сжался до профессора Беннера.

— Короче, сегодня собираете свои манатки, какие есть на корабле и сваливаете, чтоб мой глаз вас не видел, — директор поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу, эффектно взмахнув плащом.

Он слышал, что потом эти двое еще немного подрались, но их разнял Тор, и вредоносные супергерои больше не виделись.

***

Собирать Тони было в принципе нечего. Он здесь не жил, максимум мог переночевать, чтобы выпить бокал-другой в лаборатории с Беннером. Поэтому он просто облачился в костюм и первым вступил на родную американскую землю. Его не беспокоило исключение из команды. Он вообще с самого начала не хотел в этот супергеройский бой-бэнд. Просто заставили обстоятельства. А тут им вдруг начали командовать всякие пенсионеры. И вообще, это не в его стиле.

Тони решил проехаться на машине, на своем любимом серебристом ауди R8. А пока ехал, думал, чем он теперь займется. Поработать в Индастриз? Пеппер и без него неплохо управляется. Смастерить еще пару костюмов? Да их складывать уже некуда. Устроить вечеринку? Все опять скажут, что он несносный и несерьезный. Поэтому оставался один вариант. Тони развернулся к знакомой кафешке с огромным пончиком на крыше, где и думал перекусить.

Когда он вышёл из кафе с коробкой свежих глазированных пончиков, то увидел недалеко знакомую фигуру в два метра. Сначала Старк подумал, что ему мерещится, но эти по-хипстерски подстриженные блондинистые волосы он не спутает. Роджерс стоял у банкомата, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. Рядом с ним лежали внушительные сумки. Он не замечал миллиардера, всматриваясь в экран, серьезно хмуря брови. А потом нагнулся к самому экрану.

— Стивен Роджерс, девяносто пять лет, код — **[цензура]** , покажи, сколько у меня на счету.

Банкомат не ответил.

Старк даже не заржал. Он был в ауте.

Вздохнув, миллиардер подошёл к Капитану.  
— Бесплатная помощь престарелым, — распел Старк.  
— Тебя еще не хватало, — закатил глаза Стивен.  
— Не получается? — ухмыльнулся Тони, взяв коробку с пончиками под мышку.  
— Отвали, — задумчиво ответил Капитан.  
— Да ты не умеешь им пользоваться, давай карточку, — Старк толкнул Стива от банковской машины и стал нажимать на экран пальцами, отчего у Стива перед глазами появлялись все новые окошки.

— Ух, даже самому интересно, сколько Национальные Сосульки получают. Или Щ.И.Т. не платил тебе? Сколько у тебя пенсия? — вдруг на экране высветился счет. — Двести пятьдесят баксов? Всего?  
— Сними их. Пожалуйста, — с нажимом добавил Капитан.  
— Ты куда всё бабло дел? — весело спросил Старк, нажимая последние кнопки.  
— Не твое дело, — ответил солдат, явно взгрустнув.  
— Ладно. Хватит на месяц в хостел с горячим обедом. Или ты сразу в дом престарелых? — заржал миллиардер.  
— Посмотрим, — нахмурился Роджерс, поднимая с земли две здоровенные сумки на коротких лямках.

Забрав деньги, Капитан сунул их в карман и пошел от кафе по главной дороге дальше в город. Тони фыркнул и направился обратно к своей машине, ухватив поудобнее коробку пончиков. И тут из комы вышла давно забытая Совесть.

_**\- Ты что, уходишь?**  
— Да.  
 **\- Оставишь его одного?**  
— Ну и что? Это вообще не мои проблемы.  
 **\- А ведь он заступился за тебя перед Фьюри.**  
— Правильно. Потому что я ни в чем не виноват.  
 **\- Да ты посмотри на него, он же кроме войны тут ни в чем не разбирается.**  
— Да кого это волнует?  
 **\- Он жил Щ.И.Т.-ом. А теперь все потерял. И все из-за тебя.**  
— Да чтоб тебя!_

Миллиардер не выдержал и развернул ауди, чтобы нагнать Капитана на дороге. Тот ушел довольно далеко.  
— Эй, может тебя подвести? — спросил Старк, стараясь смотреть вперед.  
— Не надо, — Стив покосился на водителя дорогой машины.

_\- Вот видишь, ему ниче не надо.  
 **\- Он же гордый, еще как надо.**_

— Да ладно тебе, я же помочь хочу. Ты на эти деньги в Нью-Йорке долго не проживешь, серьезно, — как-то фамильярно сказал Тони.  
— Уж за меня можешь не беспокоиться, Старк, — Стив подкинул на плече здоровенную сумку.

_\- Ну что я сделаю, он не хочет.  
 **\- Давай. Последний раз. Он же сейчас сдастся.**_

— Можешь у меня пожить.  
Стив вдруг резко остановился, поэтому Тони тоже пришлось затормозить. Капитан подозрительно и недоумевающе уставился на него.  
— Я не буду тебя доставать, правда, — Тони повернулся корпусом и надел очки на голову. — Давай, не ломайся. Это бесплатно-о-оу.

Роджерс посмотрел вперед на город с высотками, потом оглянулся на банкомат, а потом еще лучше разглядел Старка. Ему не нравился ни тот, ни другой вариант, поэтому пришлось выбрать из двух зол. Так себе ассортимент, честно говоря. Вздохнув, Стив направился к багажнику, и когда он открылся, запихнул в него сумки и захлопнул слишком сильно, чем было нужно. Потом он сел справа, и машина понеслась вперед, навстречу городу.

_\- Довольна, скотина?  
 **- Да, вполне.**_


	3. Глава 2

Они приехали быстро. Это было очень хорошо, потому что напряжение в машине можно было просто руками пощупать. Тони молча вел, мысленно матеря себя за то, что позволил _себе_ себя же уговорить. Он не знал, что было на уме у Стива, но выглядел он задумчивым, будто решал в голове сложное уравнение. Молчать рядом с ним было непривычно, даже не выдерживая друг друга, они находили тему, на которую можно было бы поговорить (или поругаться). Но это сейчас не имело смысла, на них ведь никто не смотрел.

Капитан ехал просто с каменным лицом, какое у него всегда было. Серьезное, сосредоточенное, недовольное всем миром, как и у каждого девяностопятилетнего человека. Стивен изо всех сил старался сдерживать обескураженный и пытливый взгляд, когда ему, например, показывали мобильный телефон или рассказывали о метро. Он был готов в любой момент схватиться за оружие и начать бойню, если на то будет причина. Хоть он и не признавался себе, но в тайне надеялся, что будет нужен Америке как великий солдат. Как гражданский он был крайне неуклюж.

Над этим Старк не уставал смеяться. Но что самое удивительное, к Тору, который точно так же как и Роджерс ничерта не понимал в окружающей его обстановке это не относилось. Даже когда тот взахлеб рассказывал, как один человек в парке развлечений делал розовые облака прямо на улице. Но стоило Стиву спросить, что такое Wi-Fi или как работает кофеварка, как у Старка начинался поток издевательств. И конечно доходило до драк, чем Капитан мог еще защититься, как не своими супергеройскими данными? А убежать от драки ему всегда ума не хватало.©

Тони развернулся к своей загородной вилле на берегу. Стивен не выразил восхищения. Тони не удивился. И, о черт, как же его раздражала его физиономия, и как он гордился собой, когда вспоминал, что мог исказить его лицо безжизненного холода Арктики до ярости с огоньками пламени в глазах. Да, не будем скрывать, Старк испытывал некоторый кайф от этого. Сейчас у них в головах включился таймер, чтобы отсчитать, сколько Капитан Америка и Железный Человек продержаться без ссор.

Когда миллиардер припарковался в подземном гараже-испытательной площадке, Стивен тут же выпрыгнул из машины и пошёл доставать свои вещи. Тони уже жевал по пути свежий пончик.  
— Это моя мастерская, тебе сюда нельзя, — пробубнил с пончиком во рту миллиардер. — Еще нельзя в мастерскую выше, в кабинет и моё личное крыло дома.  
— Пару дней и свалю отсюда, Старк, — откликнулся солдат, идя позади с вещами. — Найду жилье и уеду.  
— Кэп, расслабься. Ты знаешь, сколько раз Фьюри меня выгонял? — Тони развернулся на каблуках, когда они зашли в большую гостиную. — Через недельку я покупал ему новый боевой вертолетик и после пары бокалов виски я опять в деле. А за тобой он сам с цветами и тортом придет: «О, Кэп, прости, вернись, я все прощу! Только не ябедничай мистеру президенту».  
— Тогда херли я здесь делаю? — Роджерс уронил сумки с плеч на пол.  
— Потому что нам в голову пришла одна и та же мысль, — Старк стал ощупывать коробку в поисках предпоследнего пончика.

Тони с обыкновением укусил выпечку, а Стив продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая продолжения. Миллиардер закатил глаза, как и всегда делал, когда ему приходилось объяснять что-нибудь очевидное.  
— Фьюри все равно будет за нами следить. И когда он узнает, что я любезно пригласил тебя в свою скромную обитель, и мы не разнесли при этом все вокруг в радиусе километра, то подумает, что мы стали бест френдс и простит. Нам нужно продержаться недельку, максимум две. Поэтому давай стараться не попадаться друг другу на глаза, окей? — Старк протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Роджерс посмотрел на липкую от глазури ладонь перед собой и глухо выдохнул, опять взяв свою ношу, чтобы отнести в какую-нибудь свободную комнату. Старк оскорбленно фыркнул и пошёл к себе, решив не устраивать экскурсию по дому для этого патриотичного засранца.

***

Когда Старк чего-то хотел, он это получал. Сейчас или потом — неважно. А когда он  _кого-то_ хотел, то это переходило в дело пары часов максимум. Но он не был сексоголиком, как многие думали. Миллиардер позволял себе иногда расслабиться в приятной женской компании время от времени, как и каждый здоровый мужчина. Когда кандидатка на вечер, которой выпадала честь приятно провести время с таким роскошным мужчиной находилась, за Тони оставалось пару горячих фраз, от которых девушки падали ему в руки.

А вообще, путь к постели миллиардера пробивали себе в тяжелой борьбе, основанной на принципе «выживает сильнейшая». Сегодня победительницей оказалась девушка со вторым размером, пышной прической из каштановых волос, глубокими карими глазами и милой татуировкой сердечка за ухом, что Тони Старка пленило окончательно. Оказалось, что это была её первая татуировка, которую она сделала в восемнадцать. И последним выстрелом в её сердце стал тихий шепот на ухо, сопровождаемый поглаживанием талии: «Покажешь мне остальные?».

Ласки начались еще в машине, Старку даже пришлось оттолкнуть её, чтобы сосредоточится на машине и не попасть в аварию, засмотревшись на бюстгальтер попутчицы, который теперь было видно из-за расстегнутых первых четырех пуговиц. Тони даже превысил скорость, кабриолет долетел до виллы за шесть минут. Время было детское. Стивен скорее всего уже спал в обнимку со своим щитом, так что пара села прямо в гостиной. Тони, как истинный джентльмен, предложил бокальчик вина для аперитива.

— Так сколько же у тебя татуировок? — спросил Старк, пытаясь догадаться сам.  
— Не так уж и много, — ответила она, — всего две.

Девушка поставила недопитый бокал на столик. А потом расстегнула рубашку полностью, обнажая живот. На нем был красочный рисунок ветвящихся цветов, которые росли вверх, обходя пупок слева. Росли они где-то в границе её приуженных джинсов с заниженной талией, дополненных узким красным ремешком. Старк разглядывал стройное тело, так прекрасно «обросшее» великолепными цветами. Тони любил необычные вещи.

Она постояла перед ним еще немного, чтобы миллиардер мог полюбоваться ей. Тот это делал с экстатическим упоением, медленно поднимая глаза выше, осматривая грудь в белом бюстгальтере, встретившись наконец с её карими глазами. Они смотрели на него с каким-то превосходством, гордостью. Ей определенно нравилось, как миллиардер на неё смотрел. Он провел языком по зубами, опять осмотрев её с ног до головы. Для неё это стало неким сигналом.

Ненаглядная приблизилась к Тони и села ему на бедра, опять одарив хитрым взглядом. У Старка даже пересохло в горле от того, как она медленно заскользила руками по его торсу, начав разминать плечи. Старк только успел осушить высокий винный бокал и поставить его на тот же кофейный столик. Заиграла тихая музыка, свет стал более мягким, чтобы в окне были видны звезды (Джарвис как всегда понимал все без слов). Тони стал целовать её, запустив руки под рубашку, плавным массажем добираясь до крючка лифчика.

— В спальню? — сразу спросил миллиардер.  
— Хей, не торопись, вся ночь впереди, — мягко ответила она.

И тут, улыбнувшись, она спустилась вниз и стала расстегивать штаны на Старке. Тони смотрел ровно до того момента, как её губы коснулись головки его члена. Он пожалел, что слишком быстро отказался от вина. Сейчас бы оно не помешало. Тони запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Чувствуя, как она играет языком по поверхности, ощущая прикосновения нежных рук, слушая пошлые причмокивающие звуки. А она наслаждалась тихими стонами мужчины, как вдруг…

— Старк, это ты? Я понимаю, для тебя всё шуточки, но прятать мою одежду пока я в душе — это просто ребячество.

Тони открыл глаза, заметив недовольный и удивленный взгляд подруги. Повернув голову, Старк увидел недалеко Роджерса в одном полотенце (да, раскрашенном в американский флаг, Старк не удержался). Вид у него был как обычно недовольный, идеальные брови нахмурены, волосы были влажные, а на кончиках висели капельки воды. Девушка хотела подняться, но Старк остановил её, запустив руку в волосы. Она оказалась в неудобном положении, но не задыхалась хотя бы.

— Роджерс… Роджерс, стой на месте, — Тони вытянул на него руку. — Да стой я сказал!  
— Ладно, — Стив остановился в метрах трех от дивана. — Подумаешь.  
— Что ты там говорил? — хрипловато спросил миллиардер, потому что почувствовал, что подруга в отместку начала более усиленно сосать.  
— Одежда. Где она? — повторил Стив, сложив руки на груди, что все мышцы на торсе напряглись.  
— А… одежда, — кивнул Старк, сглотнув. — Её скорее всего уборщица взяла, чтобы перестирать. Надень пока халат и… и… — голос миллиардера стал еще более хриплым.

Капитан развел брови и сделал пару шагов вправо, вытянув шею. А потом округлил глаза, когда увидел чью-то голову между ног Старка.

— О, Иисусе! — воскликнул Капитан, сразу же закрыв глаза ладонями.

Солдат поспешил уйти, стукнувшись лбом о косяк двери на выходе. Старк отвернулся обратно и посмотрел вниз, задышав через зубы. По телу начал проходить предоргазменный холодок. Тони кончил с перекатистым стоном, с некоторым напряжением на лице, будто этого не хотел. Грудная клетка часто поднималась, пытаясь набрать больше кислорода. Пока Старк приводил мысли в порядок, девушка поднялась и села ему на колено, любопытно осмотревшись вокруг.

— Ну ты и сучка, — усмехнулся Старк, с пеленой в глазах посмотрев на неё, придерживая правой рукой за талию.  
— Еще какая, — засмеялась в ответ она, утянув миллиардера в смачный поцелуй.

***

На следующее утро Капитан увидел темноволосую девушку, которая заплутала в «его» части виллы. На ней была дорогая рубашка бордового цвета, в которой вчера домой приехал миллиардер. Она с интересом ребенка рассматривала все вокруг, как и Стивен четыре дня назад. Когда она его заметила, даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, а потом разглядела в нем Капитана Америка и бросилась знакомиться. Кэпу это далось с непривычной брезгливостью, которую он сумел оставить при себе.

Тони в это утро проснулся раньше и смылся в мастерскую. Через час Джарвис оповестил его, что приятная гостья покинула дом. Старк потянулся и встал со стула, чтобы взять в мастерскую бутылочку виски или вина из бара на втором этаже. Вместо этого он обнаружил Капитана за столом для завтрака. Он обхватил ладонями большую кружку чая, из которой струйкой поднимался пар, а рядом с ним стояла тарелка сэндвичей. Тони удивился, как он долго её держал и не обжегся, в кружке явно был кипяток. Видок у Роджерса был потерянный, он опять о чем-то напряженно раздумывал.

— Эй, доброе утро, — весело поприветствовал его Тони, сев напротив.

Стивен не поднял взгляд со своей кружки.

— Роджерс. Стив. Стив-ви. Капитан, — гортанным голосом вдруг позвал Старк.

То ли Роджерс решился, то ли просто инстинкт сработал, но он поднял глаза на миллиардера.

— Ты чего как отмороженный? — съерничал Старк, решив угоститься сэндвичем.  
— Кто это был? — Стив покосился в сторону выхода, через который девушка покинула дом.  
— Кто? А… — протянул Тони. — Элли. Нет, погоди… Анна. Да, точно, Анна.  
— Ты не знаешь её имени? — шокировано произнес Роджерс, нагнувшись над столом.  
— Я же сказал — Анна, — опять закатил глаза Тони.  
— Её зовут Эшли, — тихо сказал Кэп, не отрывая глаз.  
— Эшли! Элли-Эшли, — закивал Старк. — Спутал немного.  
— Сколько ей лет? Кем она работает? — напряженно спросил Стив.  
— Не знаю, — это было похоже на смешок. — На тот момент мы были знакомы полтора часа, а потом было не до этого. Но восемнадцать ей точно исполнилось, не переживай.  
— Старк, так же нельзя. Ты даже с ней не попрощался. Ты должен с ней встретится и всё объяснить, — быстро проговорил Роджерс.  
— Она все знает, расслабься. Мы же не дети, — миллиардер прикончил сэндвич и принялся за второй.  
— Полтора часа. Ужас. Просто кошмар, — покачал головой солдат, опять всмотревшись в чай.  
— Эй, если ты сейчас думаешь, что так делаю только я, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, — Старк размахивал завтраком Капитана. — Некоторые вот так детьми обзаводятся и даже не подозревают. А у нас все было по обоюдному согласию. _Очень обоюдному согласию._

Роджерс решил сделать глоток, чтобы немного успокоиться.  
— И кстати, что за обвинения, маменька? — недовольно сказал Тони, пережевывая. — Это я должен сейчас злиться. Испортил мне такой минет, вуайерист херов.

Капитан закашлялся, поперхнувшись чаем. Старк похлопал его по спине с некоторым умилением на лице.  
— Прости-прости, два непонятных слова за раз… — вздохнул Тони.

Стивен оттолкнул его, чтобы Старк не мешал (или ударить хотел?), и Тони сел обратно, когда Капитану стало легче.  
— Спокойней, тебе нельзя волноваться, — ухмыльнулся миллиардер, решив прикончить начатый сэндвич. — Разнервничался-то как. Хотя, ладно, я могу понять, семьдесят с лишним лет секса не было. Зависть свое берет, да? Или тебе не сосали никогда, а, Кэп?

Уголки глаз Капитана стали мокрыми, он глубоко вздохнул и пытался успокоить пришедшую панику. До чего же был бы забавен заголовок: «Капитан Америка умер сегодня за завтраком, поперхнувшись чаем».

— Я уверен, в твои годы невесты за тобой косяками ходили, — улыбался Тони, наблюдая за солдатом, который пытался выровнять дыхание. - Ну, после сыворотки, скорее всего. Блин, Кэп, ты же еще в армии был, бедняга! Слушай, может тебе проститутку снять, а? Я оплачу, — серьезно предложил Тони с чистым садизмом в глазах.

Роджерс шмыгнул носом, набирая воздуха, готовясь сказать что-то, грозя указательным пальцем.  
— Или тебе Эшли больно понравилась? Хочешь, устрою вам встречу. Хочешь? — Тони потянулся за телефоном.  
— Пошел нахер, Старк! Пошёл ты! — крикнул Стив, вставая с высокого стула.

_**\- Ну вот, довел дедушку. Доволен?**  
— Ну я же любя._

***

Парни не виделись после того случая целую неделю. Роджерс где-то пропадал весь день, а когда хозяин дома возвращался, сразу запирался в своей комнате. Старка понемногу овладевало странное чувство. Сначала он радовался, что Капитан не мешается под ногами, как они и договаривались. Потом начал стоять перед каждой дверью, чтобы резко её открыть, думая про себя: «Вот сейчас я зайду, пусть его там не окажется». И — вот досада! — его там действительно не было.

Потом, прогуливаясь или разъезжая по городу, Старк стал ловить себя на том, что ищет в толпе людей Кэпа. А сердце замирало на секунду, когда он замечал, например, куртку того же цвета, что и у Роджерса. А потом осматривался вокруг, будто кто-то мог заметить и сказать: «Эй, смотрите, он думает о Капитане Америка!»

Как ни странно, Совесть все это время не подавала признаков жизни. И Старк не понял, к чему это. Он просто… соскучился. Они терпели друг друга с трудом, но ненависть — это слишком сильное чувство, чтобы вот так сразу наплевать на человека. Да и ненависти как таковой не ощущалось. Ну, по крайней мере от Старка — точно. Просто Роджерс такой идиот, как его не подоставать?

Но однажды Тони все-таки высмотрел Кэпа. Он шёл по улице, разглядывая все вокруг, без этой бесчувственной безучастной физиономии, будто он готов тебя разорвать, стоит только кому-нибудь сказать «фас», а Старка в особенности. Он смотрел на все вокруг с мальчишеской улыбкой, которую Тони раньше видеть не доводилось. Это и немудрено, такого одолжения Стив для него не сделает. Капитан вдруг остановился у киоска с цветами и купил большущий букет из простых цветов, которые хотелось назвать «домашними».

«Оба, у Кэпа баба появилась, ну-ка, ну-ка», — подумал про себя Тони, медленно двигаясь недалеко от Роджерса по дороге.

Тони ожидал увидеть кого угодно. Милую девушку, одетую как Дороти Гейл, старушку, может родственницу Кэпа. Но он не останавливался, просто шёл вперед, пока не зашёл в одну из платных городских больниц.

Он остановился недалеко от главного входа и стал ждать. Чего угодно. Но все равно непомерно удивился, когда Роджерс буквально вылетел оттуда через минут десять, закрывая ладонью рот. Букет он бросил на рядом стоящую скамейку. Солдат быстрыми шагами, настолько быстрыми, что обычному человеку пришлось бы бежать, чтобы поспеть за ним, направился подальше. Теперь он не смотрел вокруг, не разглядывал магазины и высотки. Он опустил голову и засунул руки в карманы.

Старк понял, что ничерта не понял, пока не приехал домой вслед за Капитаном. Кэп сразу пошел к себе, а потом Джарвис сказал, что он там плачет. Тони стало действительно не по себе. Капитан, который ничего не боится, Капитан, который как-то случайно раздавил кружку, потому что не рассчитал силы, Капитан-жру-фашистов-на-завтрак-Америка… плачет. Но зайти Тони осмелился только тогда, когда тот же Джарвис сказал, что солдат успокоился и теперь вообще не подает признаков жизни, и если бы не теплосенсер, Джарвис признал бы его за предмет мебели.

Тони опять стоял у двери, но теперь точно знал, что Капитан за ней _есть_. И он всерьез почувствовал, что его кто-то толкнул в спину, потому что не зашёл, а ввалился в комнату. Стивен не шелохнулся. Он сидел на кровати с красными глазами и вяло смотрел в одну точку на полу. Опять задумался! Вот в чем его проблема. Он просто слишком много думает.

— Привет. Извини, что зашёл без стука и всё такое, — жизнерадостно начал миллиардер.  
— Это твой дом. Ты можешь заходить куда хочешь, — спокойно ответил Стив, еле двигая губами.  
— Мда… — Тони поджал губы в подобии смущенной улыбки. — Я решил зайти, давно мы не виделись, не орали друг на друга…  
— Прости, мне сейчас не хочется, может потом, — отрешенно ответил солдат.

На этом месте было очень уместно сказать: «Окей, хорошо пообщались, увидимся через неделю». Но Старка опять кто-то потянул за язык.

— Я сегодня видел тебя у больницы, — Тони заставили подойти и сесть рядом с ним. — Что-то случилось?  
— Пегги умерла, — шепотом ответил Капитан.  
— Оу, — пискнул миллиардер.

Все системы безопасности в голове и рассудок в частности начали бить тревогу о том, что пора сматываться отсюда. Мозг успешно отключила Совесть.  
— Я её знал? — тише спросил Тони.  
— Нет, она… — Стивен первый раз пошевелился и потер глаза. — Я пригласил её на свидание, но опоздал… на семьдесят лет.

Шутка не вызвала даже подобии улыбки.

— Ты платил за её лечение, верно? Потому у тебя на счету ничего нет, — Старк принял безысходную позу Роджерса.  
— У неё был Альцгеймер, она не ходила, на аппаратах, — Стивен сглотнул и шмыгнул носом одновременно.

Старковская Совесть даже не подала и виду. Но он чувствовал, как она начинает медленно кусать его за печень.

— Тогда, наверное, это к лучшему, — сказал Старк, что могло сейчас быть очень некстати, и он это знал.

Стивен ничего не ответил.

— Ты пойдешь на похороны? — Тони понял, что опять задал некорректный вопрос.  
— Они уже прошли. Её родственники оставили мне письмо, потому что не знали, как со мной связаться, — Стив почувствовал, что затихшие слезы вновь подходят в самому горлу, оставляя горький вкус во рту.  
— Кэп, мне очень жаль, — Тони повернул голову с самым тоскливым взглядом.  
— Я даже тут опоздал. Я опоздал…

И Кэп опять зарыдал. И, нет, Тони никто не заставлял крепко его обнять.

А Стив плакал, вспоминая её образ. Её прекрасное лицо, красную помаду, кудряшки, в меру сексуальный акцент и тот единственный поцелуй, который она подарила ему перед тем, как он в последний раз её видел. Старк гладил его по спине, шепча что-то утешительное. И Стив мог бы поклясться, что от него веяло её запахом…


	4. Глава 3

Стив плакал не очень много. Скорее всего Тони как-то нажал на рычаг, что солдат не выдержал и проплакал десять минут подряд. Аж кофта мокрая стала. Старк немного загордился, что застал этот редкий феномен собственными глазами и даже посодействовал в процессе. А потом Роджерс умылся и вышел из ванны с лицом, еще хуже прежнего. Теперь он плакал в душе. По виду Капитан хотел уединиться в комнате и побыть наедине со своими воспоминаниями. Они были старые, да, но не пыльные, потому что их время от времени бережно протирали тряпочкой. А сейчас тряпочку смочили слезами, так что они стали просто блестеть, как новые хирургические инструменты, которыми можно разрезать душу.

Тони не позволил ему проваляться в темноте под одеялом в одиночестве. Он вытащил его из комнаты под утешительное улюлюканье. Когда Стивен зашёл во всю ту же гостиную, на столе уже стояла внушительная бутылка виски с изображением головы оленя на бутылке. Стивен с миной на лице посмотрел на Старка, на что тот пожал плечами и достал бокалы. Он всегда думал, что все проблемы можно решить с помощью небольшого количества алкоголя. Ну, приглушить их — точно.

Но Капитан знал, что это не так. Прекрасно знал. И что напиться он не может знал. Но сейчас было так плохо, и из-за этого в глубине души появилась крохотная надежда, что если опустошить пару таких бутылок, то сможешь почувствовать хоть намек на облегчение. Тони уже управился со льдом. Роджерс посмотрел на эту прозрачную дребедень в бокале и недовольно цыкнул. С такими темпами ему ничего не светит. Он потянулся к бутылке, выкинув перед этим весь лед, налил полный бокал.

— За Пегги, — тихо сказал Тони, приподняв бокал.

Стив кивнул, вздохнул и выпил залпом.  
Старк наблюдал за этим не моргая.

***

— И потом он говорит: «Фондю — это всего лишь хлеб с сыром, друг мой».  
— Ха-ха, да, похоже на него.

Первая бутылка была уже давно прикончена. Роджерс не почувствовал у себя какие-то признаки опьянения и плюнул на это дело, а то с такими темпами Старку придется покупать ликероводочный завод. Кстати, о Старке. Вот его заметно развезло, он сидел на диване с ногами, поджав их под себя, и облокотился на низкую спинку. Стиву на  _этом_ диване было как-то неуютно сидеть, поэтому он быстро пересел на пол, на пушистый ковер и доедал дольку апельсина (ваза фруктов, которая стояла здесь для красоты тоже была нахально разграблена).

— Надо же, — усмехнулся Тони, скушав дольку яблока. — А это её фотография у тебя в старом компасе?  
— Ты копался у меня в вещах? — поднял бровь Роджерс, покосившись на миллиардера.  
— Не. Я документалку смотрел. Ты еще так прикольно его спрятал, когда камера заметила, — Старк не смеялся, в его голосе была, скорее, трогательная жалость.  
— Да, это она, — кивнул Стив, кинув кожуру от круглой дольки на тарелку.  
— А я думал, это твоя мама, — усмехнулся Старк. — Но она все равно красивая была.  
— Да… — вздохнул Роджерс. — Она была такая… нетерпеливая, решительная, смелая. А глаза, Боже. Самые красивые глаза, которые я видел. Глубокие, карие, что даже зрачков не видно, цвета шоколада, и отдавали таким еле заметным блеском, когда она злилась, или была занята чем-то очень важным.

Капитан закрыл глаза и представил все это, будто видел _её_ минуту назад. Она вспоминалась ему, почему-то, не той старушкой в постели, с потухшим взглядом мокрых глаз, а молодой и сильной, когда она чуть не расстреляла его в подвале. Потом голове стало тяжело, и он уронил её на диван, повернув на собеседника. Миллиардер тем временем замер и смотрел на него, как на какого-то поэта, шмыгнув носом.

— Прям как у тебя, — вдруг сказал Стив, мягко смотря на Тони.

Старк отмер и сглотнул, начав смущенно рассматривать кубики льда в бокале.

«Что ты несешь, Роджерс? _Что ты несешь?_ », — подумал про себя Кэп.

— Старк, ты чего, покраснел? — засмеялся Капитан.  
— Неет, это все вот это, — Тони постучал ногтем по стеклу бокала.  
— Ну ладно, — улыбнулся Стивен, потянувшись за новой долькой апельсина.

Миллиардер заежился и налил себе еще виски. А Кэп больше не стал пытаться и налег на фрукты. Апельсины он ел всего пару раз в жизни по большим праздникам, а от алкоголя все равно никакого толку.

— Так ты позвал её на свидание и…  
— Плюх, — обреченно закончил Стив и кинул в бокал Тони кубик льда.  
— И что она сказала, когда увидела тебя? — Тони подпер подбородок рукой.  
— Сказала, что приходила в клуб «Аист» каждую субботу, а меня все не было, — сказал Капитан, завороженно рассматривая плавающий кубик льда.  
— А вы с ней… ну… — пытался сформулировать Старк.  
— Нет, ты чего. До сыворотки я с девушками еле-еле разговаривал. Да и после тоже, — засмеялся Стив. — Мне даже Пегги как-то сама сказала: «Ты по-прежнему ничерта не разбираешься в женщинах». Ну, после того, как я стал Капитаном Америка.  
— А до этого? Подружка-то хоть была? — любопытно смотрел Старк.  
— Неа. Я был невидимкой. Это Говард мог, знаешь, взасос поцеловать свою ассистентку у всех на виду и продолжать улыбаться, будто ничего не произошло. Я так не умел, — пожаловался Кэп, а Старк фыркнул от смеха.

Тони непроизвольно сполз с дивана на пол. Он предпринял попытку подняться, но она не увенчалась успехом. Он только больно уткнулся носом в диван. Кэп наблюдал, как миллиардер корячится и смеялся, жуя апельсин. Наконец Тони выдохся и все-таки остался на полу.

— На сегодня хватит, — сказал Тони, поставив свой стакан на столик. — Слушай, я че-то не понял. Так ты девственник?  
— Почему это? — заржал Капитан, чего Тони не ожидал.  
— Ну, сначала ты был невидимкой. Потом война и Пегги, а ты только на свидание её успел позвать, — рассуждал пьяный Старк.  
— Вот как. Ясно, — Стив насмешливо улыбался, аппетитно жуя дольку яблока.  
— Да ты достал, колись уже, — Тони нахмурился и стал толкать Капитана в плечо.  
— Ладно, — вкусно чмокнул губами Кэп, вытерев руки о штаны.

Он встал и хотел сесть, но сначала нашёл подушку, на которую и уселся. С этим диваном были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, так что…  
Солдат устроился на диване и начал.

— Расскажу тебе секрет, так как ты все равно завтра ничего не вспомнишь. Если ты смотрел документалки, то наверняка знаешь, что до того как попасть на фронт, я был цирковой обезьянкой. Выступал в таком костюмчике модном, блин, болтал о покупки акций, на фоне девушки танцевали, чтобы внимание отвлечь. Мы по стране гастролировали, я автографы раздавал. И вот так мы оказались в тылу. Там мне пришлось еще сбежать, твой отец помог…  
— Короче, Склифосовский, — сморщился от болтовни Тони, от которой стал засыпать.  
— Короче я трахнул всех девушек на подтанцовке, — сократил Роджерс, откинувшись на диван.

Миллиардер тупо на него уставился с неописуемым замешательством на лице.

— И сколько их было? — Тони моргнул первый раз за тридцать секунд.  
— Ой, не соврать бы… Ну двадцать точно было, — солдат почесал затылок.

— Моя жизнь не будет прежней, — Тони забрал свои слова назад о том, что на сегодня ему хватит и подлил виски. — Погоди, а Пегги?  
— Старк. Во-первых, я думал, что она встречается с Говардом. Во-вторых, я был дурачком, который начинал мямлить, если девушка просто спрашивала, сидит ли на ней платье. Меня тогда окрутить было проще некуда, так еще новое тело, все такое. А они так смотрели, будто глазами раздевали.  
— И ни с одной не срослось? — по-детски спросил Тони.  
— У большинства были парни, у парочки мужья. «Прости, но мы не можем быть вместе, просто ты такой красивый, я не удержалась, это было ошибкой». А после того как я на фронте побывал, так меня в углу зажимали при каждом удобном случае. Один раз даже Пегги застукала…  
— Ну ты и кобелюга, Роджерс, — засмеялся миллиардер, толкнув солдата в коленку.  
— Эй, я не говорил, что этим горжусь, — поднял бровки Стив, потянувшись к фруктам. — У меня были чистые намерения на отношения.  
— Все двадцать раз? — Тони посмотрел на него с насмешливой иронией.  
— Туше́, — поднял указательный палец солдат.

Парни рассмеялись одновременно.

— Слушай, Стив, — Тони рефлекторно облизал пересохшие губы. — Всегда было интересно. А после сыворотки _там_ тоже все… увеличилось?  
— Где «там»? А… Ты про… понял, — усмехнулся Роджерс, положив в рот виноград. - Ну, вообще-то, да.  
— А сколько ты можешь за ночь? — Старк посмотрел на него так, будто ему сейчас расскажут как делается пыльца фей.  
— Ну… — протянул Стивен, громко рассмеявшись. — Я в принципе не устаю, так что хоть всю ночь. А вообще, раз десять-двенадцать подряд.  
— В смысле… прям без…

Тони показал прямую руку до локтя и резко расслабил кисть.

— Да, без «передышки», — кивнул Капитан, опять рассмеявшись.

У миллиардера отвисла челюсть, он что-то пискнул и отвернулся.

— Вот, опять, ты краснеешь! — воскликнул Стив, показав пальцем на щеки филантропа.  
— Неправ-да! — квакнул Тони. — Ты тоже красный, понял?  
— Врешь, причем нагло, — парировал солдат. — Я не могу краснеть. Ровно как и напиться.

Шокирующей информации было слишком много, поэтому Тони не выдержал и недовольно хлопнул по дивану, решив встать.  
— Роджерс, твою же мать! Ты в курсе, что вот таких бутылок в мире всего двенадцать штук? — Старк указал на пустую бутылку с оленем. — Я не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь решусь его открыть, а ты его как воду хлебал!

Тони поднялся с пола и встал, но держать равновесие было крайне тяжело. Он мог бы уже упасть на свое мягкое место, если бы не Стив, который удержал его от падения. Тони приземлился ему на колено и слегка покачивался, поэтому солдату пришлось придерживать его в районе талии.  
— Ты должен мне коньяк, ты понял? — недовольно сказал Старк.  
— Разумеется. Если ты завтра вспомнишь об этом, — захохотал Стив.  
— Какой же ты хитрожопый, Кэп, — засмеялся с ним миллиардер.  
— Бог мой, ты такой очаровашка, когда краснеешь, — Капитан умиленно посмотрел на него и потянулся за еще одной виноградинкой.  
— Да иди ты нафиг, Тони Старк не краснеет, — пробубнил миллиардер, готовясь отрубиться.


	5. Глава 4

Субботнее утро выдалось ветреным и не могло порадовать солнцем. Скорее всего к вечеру будет дождь. Тони обожал такую погоду, потому что тогда у него появлялась веская причина не выходить из дома и поработать мастерской. Он разлепил глаза под голос Джарвиса, который стал начитывать ему план на сегодняшний день и последние новости. Миллиардер с неудовольствием слушал это из-за головной боли, которая навалилась на него из-за вчерашнего.

Постояв под душем, он немного взбодрился и решил навестить своего супер-соседа. Тот оказался давным-давно на ногах и читал свежую газету. Старк поприветствовал его знаком «Виктория» и посмотрел на большую тарелку, на которой лежала огромная порция яичницы.

— Ты собираешься вот это все съесть? — удивленно спросил Старк, прикидывая, сколько голодных детей можно накормить одним этим завтраком.  
— Ну да, — Стивен выглянул из-за газеты. — А что?  
— Я бы сказал, что эта порция на пятерых, если бы увидел, — Старк незаметно отпил кофе из кружки солдата.  
— У меня ускоренный обмен веществ, мне нужно потреблять около пяти тысяч калорий в день, — объяснил Капитан, потянувшись к своей кружке кофе.  
— Херась. А Наташа тоже жрет как бегемот? — Тони поставил кружку на место, но Кэп похоже, побрезговал и не стал пить, решив пожертвовать её миллиардеру.  
— Чтобы ты знал, я могу не есть полгода, если понадобится, — Роджерс раздраженно сложил газету.  
— Да ешь ради бога. Думаешь, я такой мудак, чтобы тебя куском попрекать? — развел руки Старк.

Солдат вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Спасибо тебе. За вчера. Мне нужно было с кем-то поговорить, и ты выслушал. Мне действительно стало полегче.  
— Так вот оно что, — усмехнулся Старк. — Надо было просто бухнуть с тобой с самого начала. Жаль, конечно, что по такому поводу получилось…

Роджерс поднял взгляд и улыбнулся уголком губ, все-таки отпив немного кофе.

***

Тони оказался прав. Он вообще всегда был прав. Даже когда он неправ — прав.  
Фьюри связался с Кэпом через шестнадцать дней и очень удивился, когда узнал, что он провел их в одном доме со Старком. Поговорив обо всем, парни пообещали, что больше драк не будет, и Ник дал им последний шанс. Хотя, на самом деле он даже не оповестил начальство обо всем этом. Просто эти двое должны были отдохнуть друг от друга и подумать. «Остыть», как говориться. Получилось, правда, не так, как Фьюри планировал.

Теперь они раздражали даже больше.

«Кэп говорил…»  
«Тони сказал…»  
«Мы собирались со Старком…»  
«Я хотел отвести Стива в…»  
«Тони не стал бы…»  
«Я спрошу у Кэпа…»

И так постоянно.

— А что, Мачо и Ботан еще не пришли? — спросила Наташа, усаживаясь в кресло в переговорном зале.

Клинт заржал, протянув руку для «дай пять». Халк и Тор недоумевающе переглянулись.

И тут где-то в коридоре послышались знакомые голоса лабораторного эксперимента и парня в крутом костюме.

— Тони, я не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь, но я действительно слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
— Да брось ты, просто сходим в клуб.  
— Я даже танцевать-то не умею.  
— Ой, чего там уметь-то? В темноте всем все равно.  
— Там еще и темно?  
— Чувааааак…

Тони Старк и Капитан Роджерс появились в зале переговоров опоздав на семь минут!

***

Миллиардер Тони Старк бесспорно был совой. Ему больше нравилась ночь во всех отношениях. День просто в подметки не годился ей. И Тони очень расстраивался, когда приходило утро. Магия ночи заканчивалась с первым лучиком солнца. До чего же жалко. И почему люди не ночные животные как, например, мышки или те же совы? Тони Старк ночное создание, обреченное жить среди людей, которые рано встают.

Возможно, поэтому Старк ворочается уже три часа подряд. Так валяться просто невыносимо. Тони отлежал бока, болели руки и ноги, а шея мучительно затекла. Голова болела от мыслей. Тони взревел со злости и сел на кровати. На часах было два часа ночи.

 _«Лег пораньше, называется!»_ , — подумал миллиардер.

Если он заснет прямо сейчас, то проспит пять часов. Тогда лучше и вовсе не ложиться, честно говоря. Ценность пятичасового сна ничтожна мала. Логичней сейчас встать и пойти в мастерскую нахер. Но Старк попросил Джарвиса не открывать дверь до следующего утра. Потому что Старк себя знал, да.  
Но и засыпать сейчас тоже не катит, придется подождать хотя бы час.

— Джарвис, включи какой-нибудь фильм, — сказал миллиардер в потолок.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Ну пожалуйста.  
— Мистер Старк, вы собирались спать, так спите уже. Вам рано вставать.  
— Бе-бе-бе, — высунул язык в темноту Тони. — Можно подумать, это так просто.  
— Если вы возьмете в руки настольную лампу, я смогу слегка ударить вас током.  
—  _Не_ надо.

Старк встал с кровати и поправил простынь, открыл окно и взбил подушку. Размял затекшие мышцы, а потом поудобней устроился на спине.  
Все, даже намек на сон прошёл.  
Оставался, правда, один проверенный способ…

_\- В спальню? — сразу спросил миллиардер.  
— Хей, не торопись, — мягко ответила она._

_Девушка медленно начала раздеваться. Она стояла уже в одних трусиках, когда вдруг появился Роджерс. Он с интересом её осматривал. Как она мягко целует миллиардера, нагнувшись к его лицу, покачивая бедрами. Тони почувствовал, что она прикусила его губу слишком сильно и открыл глаза. Её хитрые карие глазки смотрели вперед на высокого блондина в одном полотенце на бедрах. Старк усмехнулся, посмотрев на него, и продолжил целовать Эшли._

_Та отвечала на поцелуй, но продолжала смотреть на Стива. Вскоре он подошёл ближе и утянул девушку из поцелуя с миллиардером, сам властно впиваясь в её губы, придерживая за подбородок. Тони с интересом наблюдает за этим. Он не успел раздеться и был еще в штанах и полурасстегнутой рубашке. Эшли посмотрела на него, как бы удивляясь этому. Но долго отвлекаться на него ей не пришлось, Роджерс вдруг сел рядом с Тони на диван и усадил девушку рядом._

_Эшли потянулась к миллиардеру за поцелуем, пока тот расстегивал штаны. Роджерс воспользовался этим и развернулся корпусом, целуя её в шею, за ухом, одновременно начав мять грудь. Эшли застонала от напора ласк. Солдат знал каждое её чувствительно место, слегка покусывал, спуская руку ниже. Девушка оторвалась от губ Старка и улыбнулась, поймав на себе ехидный взгляд мужчин. Она через плечо поцеловала Стива._

_Старк был рядом и готовился ответить на поцелуй, лаская её бедра, как вдруг они оба посмотрели на него, будто мысленно разговаривая. Как будто с самого первого взгляда стали телепатически общаться. И Эшли отодвинулась слегка влево, позволяя солдату вытянуть шею и притянуть Старка к себе. Он хорошо целовался, улыбался сквозь поцелуй, на секунду отстраняясь. Роджерс спускался ниже, целуя, покусывая кожу на шее, руками расстегивая последнюю пуговицу, высвобождая, наконец, миллиардера от нее._

_Старк посмотрел на девушку, которая сидела рядом и улыбалась, явно не теряя времени и уже наслаждалась зрелищем. Поцелуи Кэпа были сильные и требовательные, Тони не успевал отвечать. Солдат вскоре положил его на спину, спускаясь к реактору в груди, проводя по нему пальцами. Осторожно и пошло. Дыхание от поцелуев и его действий сбивалось, Старк часто дышал, смотря ему в глаза небесного цвета. Его волосы, еще влажные, свисали вниз на лоб._

_Он ухмылялся, совершенно не стесняясь своих действий. А его взгляд, взгляд сверху вниз, чуть приоткрытый рот и легкие подрагивания ресниц, когда он касался сосков или светящегося реактора, заставляли дернуться, будто кто-то ударял током. Неожиданно справа появилась пара карих глаз. Эшли и Стив переглянулись. Миллиардер запустил пальцы в её волосы, притягивая к себе, когда почувствовал, что чья-то большая ладонь начала массировать его между ног через ткать трусов…_

В темной комнате послышался томный стон через зубы.  
Старк приподнялся на постели, опираясь на пятки и через пару секунд все его тело разом расслабилось. Спина взмокла, но почему-то больше не болела. Тони распластался на кровати, выравнивая дыхание. В голове появился туман, застилающий все мысли, которые резали ночью мозг, не давая заснуть. Тони обтер руку и перевернулся на бок, уже действительно засыпая после разрядки, плохо чувствуя тело. И тут…

_**\- Чувак, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делал?**  
— Я сплю.  
 **\- Ты дрочил на Капитана Америка.**  
— Я хочу спать.  
 **— Это ведь не первый раз. Ты как в глаза-то ему смотришь?**  
— Прочь из моей головы.  
 **— Ты когда уже признаешь, что хочешь его?**  
— Заткнись.  
 **- Ах, так?**  
— Да. И Кэп там просто присутствовал, окей?  
 **- Ага, а кончил ты, когда представил его руку у себя между ног просто от перенапряжения.**  
— Пошла в задницу.  
 **\- Ладно. Но я тебе это еще припомню.**_


	6. Глава 5

\- Мстители, общий сбор!

Нет, ничуть не приевшаяся фраза. Ни разу.  
Когда Тони её слышал, то в его голове сразу возникали картинки хорошей заварушки. Это по-настоящему захватывало. Ты бросаешь все дела, чувствуешь, как адреналин бьет в виски. Человечество в тебе нуждается! Ты избранный! Вперед! Несешься к шкафу, в котором находится костюм, а потом вылетаешь через окно в небо. А там уже висит и ждет летающая база Щ.И.Т., чтобы забрать тебя, как какое-нибудь такси.

Только вызывают _тебя_.  
Как проститутку.  
И ты тут по первому звонку.

Новенький Марк, в котором находился его создатель, оказался на базе быстрее всех. Ну, кроме Роджерса, который там жил, но это не считается.  
Тони осмотрелся вокруг и направился в переговорный зал. Там уже должен был сидеть Фьюри, но зал оказался пуст. Это даже обрадовало, теперь Старк сможет сделать ему замечание на счет его непунктуальности. А Ник опять скажет: «Начальство не опаздывает, оно задерживается».

Железный Человек хотел уже присесть, как вдруг в проеме двери появился Стив. Он был еще в гражданской одежде. Если футболку и штаны с эмблемой Щ.И.Т. можно было так назвать.

— Что на этот раз? — предвкушающие спросил Старк, открыв забрало шлема.  
— Человек-Паук управляет армией чудовищ. На них Веном, — ответил Капитан.  
— Человек-Паук? Мы же хотели взять его в Мстители, разве нет? — Тони последовал за Капитаном, который убежал по коридору.  
— Да. Чудовища странные, я таких не видел, — Кэп остановился у стены и приложил руку к панели.

Она отъехала, и Тони увидел собранный на манекене костюм Капитана Америка.

— Надеюсь, Человек-Паук не окажется очередным злодеем, — Кэп неожиданно снял футболку.  
—  _Очень_ надеюсь, иначе Соколиный Глаз опять начнет со своим: «Я же вам говорил», — вздохнул миллиардер.

Тони представился вид на широкую мускулистую спину. Кэп не был горой мышц, как Тор, он был _выразительным_. Он застрял где-то между Аполлоном и Суперменом.

— А где все остальные? — спросил Старк.  
— Уже там, — ответил Капитан.

Стив с голым торсом вытаскивал со «стенда» весь свой костюм. Ему очень не нравилось, что костюм так стоял. Все застежки были закреплены, а это очень мешало и замедляло процесс одевания. Поставив щит у стены, Кэп стал расстегивать ремешки верхней части костюма, который был сравним с пуленепробиваемым жилетом и придавал опору всему костюму. И чтобы не терять времени, Стив без рук стянул бесформенные штаны.

_- Вау.  
 **- Что, наслаждаешься зрелищем?**  
— Я просто жду.  
 **\- Он такой сильный.**  
— Да…  
 **- Шея, плечи, ух. А ноги. Ты посмотри, они же как бревна.**  
— Да…  
 **- Эй, а помнишь, как ты сидел у него на коленях и сосал его пальцы?**  
— Что? Этого не было!  
 **- Да?**  
— Да!_

Тем временем Роджерс завязывал шнурки, и вот на его месте появился Капитан Америка. Одевался он ровно минуту пять секунд, что его несказанно злило.  
Тони было все равно.  
Ну, почти все равно.

Оказавшись на палубе, Железный Человек уже хотел прыгнуть вниз, но Кэп стал метаться в поисках чего-нибудь, на чем можно было бы спуститься. Парашюты были слишком далеко, и на это уже не было времени из-за затяжного переодевания. Брать вертолет, чтобы просто оказаться внизу — глупо.  
И Капитан вдруг на ходу схватил Тони за руку и обвил ей талию, чтобы Старк поудобней зацепился за ремень, который держал весь костюм вместе. Левой рукой он ухватился за его шею, а ноги поставил на железные сапоги Тони.  
Старк вдруг остановился и недоумевающе посмотрел на Стива, подняв бровь. Но он был в шлеме, так что Стив с таким же лицом уставился на него.

— Погнали! — резко сказал Кэп.

Железный Человек опомнился и, ухватив Капитана посильней, взлетел вверх.  
Ну, он так думал. Вместо этого он камнем полетел вниз.

— Твою мать, Роджерс! Сколько ты весишь?! — искаженным голосом закричал миллиардер.

Тони не рассчитал вес Стива и они оба начали стремительно падать вниз. Когда Старк усилил мощность на репульсоры, то смог зависнуть в воздухе, не падая. Капитан Америка подумал, что это был риторический вопрос и не ответил. Да он не смог бы, потому что вцепился в костюм руками и ногами. Старк перестал его держать за талию. Ему не было страшно, конечно, но летать так ему еще не приходилось, а костюм был довольно скользкий.

Не сказать, что Железному Человеку не нравилось такое положение Кэпа. Он был как кот, которого собираются окунуть в полную ванну, и из-за паники он вцепляется в плечи хозяина. Выглядело так, будто кот обнимает вас, и было приятно, пускай даже это лишь ваше воображение.

Спуск вниз занял двадцать секунд.

Оказалось, что Локи обменялся телами с Человеком-Пауком и натравил всех на него. А в это время небольшая армия, покрытая Веномом, который сделал их умы еще более параноидальными, рушила город. Когда всех чудовищ отправили в портал, который открыл Тор, а Доктор Октавиус, который и создал всех Веномов для армии бога хитрости, остановлен, очередь дошла и до Локи. Его решили отправить в тот же портал. Его приспешники с ним разберутся сами.

Отпраздновать победу решили в недавно отстроенной Башне Мстителей.

Тони познакомился сегодня с потрясающей фотомоделью и неплохо провел ночь.

***

В скором времени все супергерои перебрались в Башню и заняли свои этажи. Теперь факт, что Роджерс находится, можно сказать, под боком, Тони _нервировал_. А голоса в голове не давали покоя круглые сутки. Он уже начал абстрагироваться от этого, позволяя мыслям из разных областей головного мозга летать в голове. Однако они затыкались, когда в комнате находился кто-нибудь, если это был не Стив, конечно. А в одиночестве они начинали простую перебранку, плавя мозг в кашу.

_\- Ты думаешь, у него с Наташей что-то есть?  
 **- Ну, они проводят довольно много времени вместе. Настораживает как-то.**  
— Не, вряд ли.  
 **\- Ревнуешь?**  
— Нет.  
 **\- Ты должен ему сказать.**  
— Что сказать?!  
 **- Ну, не знаю. Что-нибудь типа: «Я думаю о тебе, когда мастурбирую».**  
— Еб, как оригинально!  
 **\- Зато честно.**  
— Это было всего три раза. Всего три. И то от скуки, чтобы уснуть.  
 **\- А почему ты «останавливаешься» в момент, когда он снимает с тебя белье?**  
— Потому что иди нахер.  
 **\- Я это ты. Мне-то можешь сказать.**  
— Я не буду ему ничего говорить. Мои больные ночные фантазии не должны вообще кого-то касаться.  
 **\- А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы это были не фантазии?**_

— Да иди ты нахер! — в голос крикнул Старк.  
— Почему? — вдруг спросил кто-то.

Точнее, не кто-то, а именно Стив. Его голос Старк мог узнать из тысячи. Миллиардер замер, а потом с обыкновением на лице развернулся в кресле, запустив сборку нового костюма на панели.  
Роджерс был в костюме Капитана Америка, но со снятым маской-капюшоном, который скрывал его золотистые волосы. Он редко снимал его теперь. А если и снимал, то только на тренировках. Под его издевающе-обтягивающими футболочками была видна каждая мышца супер-тела.  
Роджерс стоял у прозрачных дверей мастерской Тони.

 _«Ты знаешь код доступа, Роджерс. Это же как ключ от моего сердца»_ , — иногда думал миллиардер.

— Извини, это… Это не тебе, — смутился Старк, начав собирать чертежи со стола.  
— А кому? — Стивен осмотрелся вокруг.  
— Джарвису, — соврал миллиардер.  
— Окей… Ты не хочешь пойти на тренировку? Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз уже там, — Кэп показал большим пальцем за плечо.  
— Нет, я не могу, — ответил Тони.  
— Но почему? — нахмурился Капитан.

 _«Потому что когда ты нагибаешься или кладешь меня на лопатки у меня встает, черт побери!»_ , — мысленно заорал на самого себя Старк.

— Дел много, Кэп, — выдохнул Старк, выбирая цвет для нового Марка.  
— Тогда, может, пообедаем? Ты не выходил из мастерской с самого утра, — заметил Капитан.  
— Нет, Кэп, правда, иди, — Тони принял вид жутко занятого гения.

Капитан закатил глаза и бессильно застонал.

— Да что с тобой, Старк? — раздраженно спросил Кэп.

Миллиардер смутился и замер, прислушиваясь ко всему вокруг.  
Стив за долгое время назвал его по фамилии, и это было неприятно.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь? Мы же хорошо общались. Ну… То есть… Когда я переехал сюда, ты стал меня игнорить, в чем дело?! — не выдержал Капитан, перейдя на требовательно-приказной тон.  
— Я не избегаю тебя, с чего ты взял? — развел руки Старк, повернувшись к собеседнику.

Роджерс саркастично поднял бровь и скрестил руки на груди. Тони спародировал его действия с более глупым лицом.

— Что-то с компанией?  
— Нет.  
— Что-то с костюмом?  
— Нет!  
— Что-то со _мной_?  
— Нет!  
— Да ты скажешь мне или нет?!

_**\- А скажешь?** _

— Нет! Ничего не случилось! Ничего-ничего! — затараторил Старк, подняв руки к потолку.  
— Ну и ладно! — фыркнул Кэп.

Через секунду большая сине-бело-красная фигура скрылась из виду.  
Тони уселся за стол и попробовал продолжить работу, но вскоре зарычал со злости и долбанулся лбом о стол, опустив руки.

_**\- Он обиделся.**  
— Знаю.  
 **\- Ты доволен?**  
— Нет. Конечно, нет.  
 **- Иди, извинись и не веди себя как мудак.**  
— Единственный дельный совет от тебя._

Свернув все окна на экране, Тони встал и пошёл в направлении спортзала. Он был большой и светлый, не как на корабле Щ.И.Т. Наташа и Бартон сейчас были тут и сражались с голограммами злодеев, которых можно было увидеть только надев специальные очки. Стив считал это ребячеством, потому что соперник пропадал после первого удара, и особой изобретательности тренировка и не требовала, а значит не имела смысла. Он предпочитал драться с чем-то более весомым, чем набор из световых точек.

Беговые дорожки он просто загонял: от перенапряжения они не выдерживали и начинали дымиться. Груши Кэп разрывал как тузик грелку, а обыкновенные тренажеры ему были ни к чему. Поэтому тренировался он либо на ринге, либо на улице, либо сам. А наблюдать за ним было одно удовольствие. Возникало чувство восхищения и зависти одновременно. Но зависть не была черной, потому что Тони знал, что добиться _такого_ вполне возможно, если проводить в качалке целый день лет с двух. Может быть. Как бы там не было, техническими возможностями Кэп не злоупотреблял, и использовал их только на общих тренировках.

Он был прирожденным лидером. Тони поначалу раздражало, как он после удачного удара хвалит кого-то, пока этим кем-то не оказался он сам. «Отличный выстрел, Соколиный Глаз!», «Хорошая работа, Черная Вдова!», «Отличный удар, Тор!», «Молодец, Халк!» — и все в этом духе. Тони обычно летал в воздухе и ему было не до выслушивания комплиментов, но когда команда пересела на частоту Мстителей и ребята могли переговариваться, просто зажав штучку в ухе, похвала долетела и до Старка. «Отличный маневр, Железный Человек!».  
Тони до сих пор помнит это.

Тони нашёл Капитана Америка не в зале тренировок, а в бассейне. Плаванье тоже хорошо упражнение, знаете ли. И слава богу, что Стив не успел переодеться в плавки!  
Однако уже готовился снять костюм. Но Тони отдернул себя и постучал по ящику для одежды, чтобы привлечь внимание. Роджерс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, а потом оскорбленно отвернулся обратно и стянул со спины прилегающую водолазку костюма. Дернув головой, миллиардер подошёл ближе.

— Кэп, ты извини меня. У меня сейчас небольшие проблемы, но я не должен был перекладывать их на тебя. Так что… — Старк вздохнул и развел руки для примирительных обнимашек.  
— Так, а я могу как-то помочь? — Стивен развернулся и вытянулся в полный рост с голым торсом.

Тони немного залип.

— Але, — нахмурился Капитан, уперевшись руками в бока.  
— А? А… Нет, не можешь, так что не бери в голову, — махнул рукой миллиардер.  
— Ладно, — недовольно вздохнул солдат. — А я уже подумал, что что-то не так сделал. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мы опять ругались, как тогда.  
— Мда, — Старк почесал затылок. - Ну, в общем, не обращай на меня внимания.  
— Окей. Пошли плавать, — улыбнулся Кэп, показав на полный бассейн.  
— Не, я пас, — сморщил физиономию Старк.

Но Роджерс только посмотрел на него с безумной усталостью и каплей иронии. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. И предчувствие Тони его не подвело. Его быстро схватили, и не обращая внимания на матные возгласы и брыкания, просто бросили в воду прямо в одежде, как камушек в озеро. Ошарашенный миллиардер вынырнул голову из воды, сразу услышав хохот товарища по команде. Оценив свое положение, Тони засмеялся с ним. А потом со Стива слетели штаны, и половину воды вынесло за пределы бассейна, когда он с разбегу прыгнул в воду.

— Ну что, я все еще пенсионер, а, Старк? — засмеялся солдат, подплыв ближе.

Старк с трудом держался на плаву в одежде и глубоко дышал. И он опять попался на завораживающую улыбку, голубые как лед глаза и мокрые пряди на лбу.

— Земля вызывает Тони, — весело протянул Роджерс. — Чего завис?  
— Ты не представляешь, что я сейчас хочу сделать, — нездорово засмеялся миллиардер.  
— Что сделать? — все так же весело спросил солдат.

Тони хотел… Но не смог.

И вместо это прыгнул в воде, схватив солдата за плечи, и с силой толкнул вниз. Роджерс не ожидал этого и замахал руками. Из воды вверх поднимался воздух, а когда Стив вынырнул, то увидел Тони уже стоящим на полу. Он выжал рубашку, саркастично рассмеялся и ушел переодеваться.

 _«Я могу это контролировать. Все пройдет»_ , — подумал миллиардер.

Сон этой ночью показал обратное.


	7. Глава 6

После долгой завязки шаловливые ручонки миллиардера все-таки добрались до вискаря, который был припрятан от Пеппер на черный день. Прошлая ночка была еще та. Старк проснулся в холодном поту и со стояком. И на этот раз одними поглаживаниями не обошлось. Пришлось даже передернуть. Так что можно представить, как Тони себя чувствовал. Тони чувствовал себя жалким, обреченным и униженным… самим собой. Интересно…

Старк как-то странно всхлипнул и выпил. Перед глазами слегка поплыло, поэтому Тони налил последнюю порцию в бокал и убрал бутылку. А еще потому, что он начинал сам себя бояться. Совесть падлючески молчала, так что миллиардеру с развивающейся шизофренией даже не с кем было поговорить. К столу медленно подъехал Дубина. Хитрец знал, что когда создатель выпьет стопку-другую, в свой адрес можно услышать пару ласковых. Тони улыбнулся роботу в камеру, а тот в ответ довольно зажужжал.

— Папочке сейчас грустно, дружочек, — грубая рука Тони легла на плод своего гения. — У папочки крыша едет.

Миллиардер глухо выдохнул и подпер голову рукой. Тони всегда думал, что сходить с ума будет хоть чуть-чуть веселее. Может быть, после какого-нибудь эксперимента с биологическим оружием у него появиться супер-сила и он начнет бегать по городу, взрывая всё на своём пути, пока Мстители не решаться уничтожить его, потому что брать в заложники свихнувшегося технологического гения — маразм. Да, такая большая битва, где в конце на последнем издыхании Старк приходит в себя и извиняется за всё, что он сделал, просит передать Дубине, что он всегда его любил как родного, и отбрасывает коньки. А это больше походило на кататонический негативизм.

 _«Ха, а Стива можно принять за биологическое оружие?»_ , — подумал Старк.

Стоило Капитану Америка пощеголять парочку раз с голым торсом, как он начинал сниться в порнографических снах. Эй, да это же долбанный рекорд Гиннеса! Капитан Америка превращает людей в геев, бегите, глупцы! Наверняка все двадцать девочек из подтанцовки попались на один и тот же трюк.

Трюк…

_\- Эта американская задница всё спланировала! Точно!  
 **\- Спокойней, ты бухой и больной человек, Тони.**  
— А, это ты. Заткнись.  
 **\- Я не Совесть. Я твой Здравый Смысл. Мы, кстати, давненько не общались. Ты уж прости.**  
— Бывает. Че надо?  
 **\- Пришёл напомнить, что я еще здесь. И ты не сходишь с ума. Ты влюбился просто. Причем давно.**  
— Чт… Я же просил, чтобы этого не было. У меня даже ебаный реактор в груди, алё!  
 **- Ну, это же Кэп. И это ты. И не будь ты Тони Старком, тебе бы не сошло с рук каждодневное издевательство над бедным Стивом.**  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
 **\- Да брось ты. А вообще, тебе не кажется, что ты перерос период издевательств и дерганья за косички? В кино лучше бы позвал.**  
— Да ты знаешь, сколько девок я перетрахал? Передо мной никакая вообще не устояла. Кроме Пеппер. Но она Пеппер, так что это не считается. Я не могу влюбиться в гребаного Капитана Америка!  
 **\- Иронично, да-да. В любом случае, свою энергию девай куда-нибудь уже. Поссорься, поцелуй его, я не знаю.**  
— Я не хочу с ним ссориться, мы только начали нормально общаться. И целовать его не буду! Всё, что ты несёшь — бред.  
 **\- Кто из нас Здравый Смысл, алё!**_

Этим вечером Тони побоялся идти спать и проработал в мастерской всю ночь.

***

— Я же просил тебя лечь спать девять часов назад! — воскликнул материализовавшийся в мастерской Стив.

Тони поднял голову и попытался разлепить веки. Он с трудом понял, что это не сон, когда оторвал от щеки какую-то бумажку и ручку. Роджерс был в своей облегающей футболочке, пижамных штанах и расстегнутом халате, а взгляд недовольной учительницы пал прямо на миллиардера. Такой же взгляд иногда был у Пеппер, но у Стива он был чересчур пошлый и приказной. Тони повернул голову в другую сторону с саркастичным взглядом, будто перед ним была камера, которая снимала его для какого-то реалити-шоу.

Гений потянулся к кружке, в которой должны быть остатки кофе. Такие холодные, приторные, вязкие, но с кофеином. Идея не удалась: кружка упала и разбилась. И если у Старка вырвалось лишь нецензурное ругательство, то Стива данная картина привела в ужас. Он подскочил к нему и хотел помочь подняться со стула, но когда Стив только дотронулся, миллиардер шарахнулся, будто его током ударило. В следующее мгновение Тони уже стоял на ногах с вытянутыми вперед руками, которыми он готовился защищаться от ненужных касаний. Роджерс с недоумением на него уставился.

— Не… трогай меня, — сглотнул Старк.  
— Я помочь хотел, — вякнул солдат.  
— Не надо. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Мне вообще не нужна помощь.  
— Тони…  
— Нет! — Тони оттопырил на него указательный палец. — Извини, Стив, но ты должен уйти. И не лезь, пожалуйста, не в своё дело. И мою лабораторию тоже. Здесь может быть опасно, и вообще, мало ли.

Стив выглядел ошарашенным. Уязвленным. Он посмотрел на Тони, потом опустил взгляд и ушёл. Очень быстро. Это было даже обидней, чем если бы Тони его просто послал. А тут он использовал «извини», «пожалуйста». Только эти глаза, этот тон, палец, гнездо на голове… Прямо в самое сердце. И, видимо, весь этот шок был отчетливо виден у него на лице, потому что когда Стив вошёл на кухню, где завтракали Клинт и Наташа, Клинт замер с ложкой во рту.

— Что-то случилось? — напряженно спросила Романофф.  
— Тони, — ответил Стив, формулируя мысль, пока садился за стол, — на меня накричал.

Наташа подняла брови, так обидно это прозвучало. Стив напоминал котенка, которому впервые досталось тапком.

— Ну, большое дело, вы же постоянно орали друг на друга, — пожала плечами Романофф.  
— Но он  _накричал_. Я же ничего не сделал, — взгляд солдата был удивленный и растерянный.

Клинт зажевал хлопьями в усиленном темпе, чтобы побыстрее свалить. Набить рот хлопьями Наташе не позволили манеры.

— Он странный! — в голосе Стива прорезалось возмущение. — Что с ним происходит? Вы же не можете это отрицать, ведь так?  
— Стив, это не наше дело, — ответила русская, а Бартон кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Так вы  _знаете_? — поймал их солдат.  
— Стив, не лезь к нему, ему и так тяжело, — наконец сказал Бартон.  
— Так нельзя! — нахмурился Роджерс, как всегда жаждущий помочь всему живому. — У человека проблемы, как можно не обращать внимания? Что с ним? Это серьезно?  
— У него спроси, — хмыкнули шпионы.

Роджерс хлопнул ладонью по столу. Его просто раздражало это всё. От него что-то скрывают, всё понятно. И он намеревался узнать, что.

***

В следующие несколько дней Тони пропадал в мастерской. Он не попадал на глаза Роджерсу, если только не на заданиях, где думать о чем-то кроме как о выживании не приходилось. А после того как Кэп в кой-то веки сходил на свидание с Шэрон, Старк как с цепи сорвался. Работал и пил. Пил и работал. Конечно, большое спасибо за новые примочки для стрел, починенные часы и бомбочки с усыпляющим газом на основе клинтовского дезодоранта, но всё же.

Поначалу Стивен ждал у прозрачных дверей мастерской, чтобы поймать Старка, когда он наконец-то выйдет. Номер не прошёл. Потом Кэп понял, что ему очень нравиться смотреть на Старка за работой. Чувствуя на себе взгляд, Тони оборачивался, хмурился, а потом не смотрел в его сторону вовсе. Но когда Капитан притащил с собой газировку и попкорн, терпение гения закончилось. Он почувствовал себя какой-то зверушкой в зоопарке, на которую Стивен приходил посмотреть с восьми до девяти сорока пяти после полудня. И чтобы это прекратить, Старк просто купил жалюзи, что Стива расстроило. Это ведь было даже интересней, чем телевизор.

А Старк решил, что будет сопротивляться любой ценой. Просто чтобы посмотреть, на что Стив пойдет, чтобы добиться своего, чего бы он там не добивался. Он уже смирился с тем фактом, что ему нравится Стив. Но он принял это как какую-то болезнь, лекарство от которой было изведение организма до опасных жизненных показателей. И Стив отчетливо понимал, что это беспокоит его больше, чем что бы то ни было.

Капитан как-то ходил на охоту, давно это было, он тогда ничего не поймал, но запомнил одну очень важную вещь. Никогда не спеши. Когда охотишься, нельзя торопиться. И да, Стив принял вызов барсука-Тони, которого уже чисто из принципа хотелось выкурить из своей норы.

Итак, по подсчетам, в мастерской автомат с печеньками и шоколадками должен опустеть на днях. Поэтому Кэп, предварительно сговорившись с Джарвисом и ребятами, которые на удивление понятливо и без лишних вопросов согласились погулять вечером где-нибудь, заказал гору еды. Бургеры, пицца, бейглы, шаурма — всё как Старк любит. Возможно, поэтому, возможно и нет, но барсук Тони вылез из норки. Стив почти услышал, как у Тони заурчало в животе. Господи, на него было страшно смотреть. Грязный, худой, с мешками под глазами. А еще Стив учуял его, как только миллиардер появился на этаже. Дождавшись, пока Тони откинется на спинку стула с довольной сытой мордочкой, Стивен вышел из укрытия.

Тони уставился на него со странным выражение лица, которое Стив описал бы как оценивающий, обреченный и недовольный одновременно.

 _«Я не гей, я не гей»_ , — думал про себя миллиардер, как и всякий раз, повторяя как молитву, когда видел Стива. — _«О, боже, вы посмотрите. На нем кожаная куртка»._

Капитан начал медленно двигаться к столу, и это вроде как срабатывало, пока он не подошёл слишком близко и Тони дернулся.

— Спокойно, — тут же сказал Стив, подняв руки. А потом придвинул баночку колы.

Тони принял её и начал пить, уставившись на него. Он не собирался разговаривать со Стивом, не собирался слушать его, но это всё его безумно забавило. А еще, минуты, когда рядом с ним был Роджерс, обретали смысл, давали драйва, от которого хотелось жить и умереть одновременно, утащив заодно и Стива с собой.

_«Так, официально. Моя сексуальная ориентация: кожаные куртки»._

— Ладно, хорошо посидели, как-нибудь повторим, — улыбнулся Тони, поставив колу на стол.  
— Нет! — это прозвучало чересчур громко. — Ты же только вышел, я не дам тебя опять убежать.

Тони выглядел расслабленный и спокойным. Но это был обманный маневр, потому что в следующую секунду он рванул со стула к лестнице. Стиву потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы среагировать. Поймать наевшегося и не очень проворного в данный момент барсука не оказалось сложной задачей. У Стива была железная хватка, и Тони, как Железный Человек, должен был это признать. Он запротестовал изо всех сил, но ноги не чувствовали опоры, а сильные руки держали его крепко, и эти голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь до тех пор, пока не примешь душ, не побреешься, не поспишь и не проведёшь минимум два часа на свежем воздухе, — твердо сказал Капитан.  
— Или что, отшлёпаешь меня? — ехидно поинтересовался Старк.

 _«Боже, я действительно это сказал. Следи за языком, тупой ты кусок идиота».  
_  
Вопрос Старка Стива немного озадачил, но тот, похоже, решил, что это обманный маневр, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, как Тони постоянно это делал пошлыми шутками.

— Понадобится — поводок куплю.

_«Ооооох-ё»_

***

Когда Тони вышел из душа чистый и одетый, Стивен сидел на диване без куртки, которая так приглянулась миллиардеру с самого начала. На миг появилась мысль, что можно её где-нибудь найти и утащить, но Тони тут же отдернул себя. Не хватало еще становиться психопатом-клептоманом. Стив похлопал рядом с собой на диване и посмотрел на Тони самым многозначительным взглядом, чуть оттопырив свою пухлую нижнюю губу. Старк вздохнул и сел, смотря на него невинными глазками.

_«Я хочу трахнуть тебя на водяном матрасе, и чтобы на фоне играла музыка из фильма «Челюсти»._

— Нам надо поговорить, — вздохнул он.  
— Давай, — сразу ответил Тони.

В большей степени потому, что ему хотелось продолжать представлять, как он обсасывает эти по-блядски розовые губы.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

От этого вопроса Тони вздрогнул.

— Чт… Нет. В смысле, да, но ты ведь это как бы… Ты вообще о чем? — нервно усмехнулся миллиардер.  
— Ну, я думал о твоём странном поведении, и эта мысль показалась мне настолько абсурдной, что была похожа на правду, — спокойно пояснил догадливый Роджерс.  
— Нет, — засмеялся Старк, и сам понял, как неправдоподобно это прозвучало. - Нет. А почему абсурдной?  
— Потому что так не бывает, что когда тебе кто-то нравится, и ты нравишься ему в ответ, — Стивен опустил взгляд.  
— Что? — миллиардер одновременно и нахмурился, и поднял брови.  
— Ну, я был влюблен в тебя немного, когда ты нашёл меня во льду, и особенно в моменты, когда ты не вел себя как задница. Но это случалось слишком редко, чтобы я мог представить нас хотя бы мило общающимися. Я подумал, что ты меня избегаешь, потому что как-то узнал об этом. Меня это испугало, честно говоря, я не хочу такого. Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя в безопасности. И мне было неприятно, когда ты перестал со мной разговаривать. Я хочу видеть тебя. И обнять тебя. И заставить тебя улыбаться. И заставить смеяться. И просто лечь с тобой на диван. И потом просто уснуть рядом с тобой. Было бы мило. Но ты меня бесишь. И порой мне хотелось поджечь и поцеловать тебя одновременно.

Тони стало даже стыдно. Какой же он трус.

— Стив, я сейчас тебя поцелую, и я не обещаю, что ты переживёшь это, — Тони сжал в пальцах футболку на Роджерсе.  
— Я Капитан Америка, больно ты меня испугал.

***

Тони не знал, что может издавать такие звуки: хриплое урчание на грани хрюканья. Ноги и руки болели — всё тело в принципе тоже, губы пульсировали — завтра будет больно дотрагиваться, между ног всё саднило — придется подождать недельку, чтобы можно было присесть. Чувство такое, будто его разобрали и собрали обратно. Будто на него снизошла и лавина, и водопад, и землетрясение, и… будто, будто…

Будто вас трахнул Капитан Америка.

Разница была лишь в том, что так оно и было.

Стив лежал возле него. Его личное американское достоинство выпирало из-под легкого покрывала. На его лице появилась легкая ухмылка сытого кота, какая бывает после хорошего секса у любого мужчины. Он держал руку под головой и перебирал последние выкрики Тони. А Старк не ухмылялся, он улыбался, как идиот. Да, он устал, да, всё тело торжественно ноет, как после рождественского шопинга, потому что он затраханый и абсолютно счастливый.

— Слушай, он у тебя успокоиться уже или нет? — спросил Тони, уперевшись локтем в подушку.  
— Если ты не будешь лежать рядом голый и заострять на нем внимание, может быть, — ответил Стив.

Старк ухмыльнулся и попытался сесть. Он стал искать, во что можно было бы одеться. На полу как раз валялись его трусы.

— Отвернись, — буркнул Тони, обернувшись на Стива, который в упор на него смотрел.  
— Ты серьезно? — рассмеялся Роджерс. — После того, что было на диване, полу и только что, ты еще чего-то стесняешься?

Тони резко поднялся, натянув трусы, и ехидно показал Капитану язык. Но это было тактической ошибкой, ведь остальная одежда валялась с другой стороны кровати, где была территория противника. У противника было оружие массового обольщения: голубые глаза, мужественная челюсть, спутанные волосы. Но когда Старк нагнулся за кофтой, его поразили другим, более весомым оружием. Большая ладонь Капитана с хлопком оказалась на ягодице, и пока войска отходили от шока, вторая рука уже обхватила за талию и притянула обратно на кровать. Что ж, мастерская может немного подождать.


	8. Эпилог

Тони взял со столешницы миску и направился к угловому диванчику для завтраков. Там сидел Стив и читал сегодняшнюю газету, потому что утром они все были на задании, и он не успел узнать последние новости, которые уже много часов назад были в интернете.

— Клубнички? — предложил Тони.  
— Давай, — Роджерс отложил газету и подвинулся.

Сев рядом, Тони взял крупную ягоду и дал Стиву укусить большую часть. Мякоть оказалась сочной, прохладной и сладкой. Они оба прекрасно понимали игру, и сейчас вопрос был в том, кто дольше продержится. Но у Тони была клубника, пошлый взгляд и внешность Тони Старка.

Капитан проиграл, и будь он проклят, если ему было не наплевать. Старк сидел на нем и облизывал клубнику, всё никак не откусывая. Раздел ягоды перерос в поцелуй, достаточно страстный и сладкий, чтобы забыть обо всём.

— Еще клубники? — улыбаясь, спросил миллиардер.  
— Ты лучше, чем клубника, — выдохнул Стив, его руки уже были у Тони на пояснице.

— Мм? Ты же моя клубничка? — мурлыкал Стив в шею Тони, пустив пальцы миллиардеру под рубашку. Тони прятал шею и хихикал от щекотки.

Хлопок дверцы холодильника прервал ласки. Они оба замерли. Тони свернулся чуть ли не в клубочек, а Стив не решился дернуться, чтобы оторваться от шеи Старка. Наташа выудила из холодильника бутылку пива, открыла её, и даже не наградила их взглядом, ушла восвояси.

Дойдя до дивана, Наташа поудобней уселась, вытянув ноги и сделала глоток пива. По телевизору как раз шли новости про Мстителей. Рядом вышивавший Клинт не обращал внимания.

— На кухню пока не советую заходить, — вдруг сказала Романофф.  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Клинт, отложив иглу.  
— Наша сладкая парочка Twix сейчас там.  
— Фьюри будет рад узнать, что ссоры теперь точно закончились.

Оставалось надеяться, что это действительно так.  
Ведь с дальновидностью у него в последнее время было не очень.

Или нет?


End file.
